


盐（苏→英♀←仏）

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 药丸促进产出，太久在史料的海洋里遨游写严肃史向文促进小黄文产出（doge脸）终于把常年暗搓搓暗示的3P写出来了，没写过3P小黄文怎么能说自己是老司机呢，感觉迈出了一大步（笑）斯科特→罗莎←弗朗西斯这样的3P车，我爱这个稳定的大三角（笑）既没有口O也没有肛O，可以说是3P文中的清水了，一种kira kira的R18乙女游戏里的H scenes的感觉所有不合逻辑的事我都可以用梦来圆（doge脸）下一个轮到这种级别的小黄文的大概是“我（读者）×罗莎”的百合黄文了（doge脸）标题取“盐”是因为盐在以前有暗喻女性情欲的意思那么，祝食用愉快（笑）





	盐（苏→英♀←仏）

一

 

“你们⋯⋯你们太过分了。”

她紧抿着嘴唇，低下头去盯着自己的脚尖，过了半晌才颤抖着吐出这句话。

她抬起头来，看着两个男人的表情从坚决而气势汹汹变成了惊愕和疑惑。

“你们哪一个当初不是丝毫不过问就直接走进了我的生命？”她说着，看向弗朗西斯。“一个，把情诗里骑士对女领主的那一套搬到当时还是膝下臣的我身上。”她又转头，看向斯科特。“一个，在以金钱与贸易为交换条件的背景下，以夫妻的名义和我捆绑在一起。”

“如今让我选一个什么的⋯⋯”她又偏过头，死死盯着地板。“我有什么责任要对你们负，当初有谁问过我的意见吗。”

“我做不到。既然这样的话，那你们都离开我好了。”

“⋯⋯罗莎，别哭啊。”一阵沉默之后，首先是弗朗西斯说了话，开口满满都是无奈和疼惜。

“我才没有⋯⋯！”她下意识地反驳，这才发现泪水已经颇具威胁性的占据了自己的眼眶。

“我不是为了让你伤心才对你说这些的⋯⋯”弗朗西斯此时已经走了过来，轻柔地用食指拂去罗莎眼角渗出的泪珠。

罗莎本已做好与这两人的关系彻底分崩离析的准备，却没有料到弗朗西斯会是这种反应，一时不知道回些什么，一开口就眼泪又要掉下来一般，最终什么都没说出口。

斯科特叹了一口气，握住她的一只手，宽大温热的掌心贴着她的手背。“笨蛋。”

听了这话她反而觉得更委屈了，涨红了脸，但温柔的动作和刻薄的话语形成的反差让她一时不知做何回应。

“那⋯⋯那我们⋯⋯要怎么办？”一个人还握着她的手，一个人的脸与她近在咫尺，罗莎低下头，轻声说出这句话。

“我不逼你了。”斯科特说着，自然地伸手揽住她的腰，把她往自己怀里拉进了一些。“但要我在心知肚明的情况下放任你和他单独在一起，我做不到。”

“正巧，哥哥我也是呢。”弗朗西斯扶住罗莎的肩膀，指尖拨弄着她垂在耳边的金色发丝。

“不如一起做吧，我们三个。”

他漫不经心地开口提议到，语气轻松地好像在说“今天天气真好”一样。

“什⋯⋯什么？你疯了吗？！”罗莎就像受到了惊吓一样，身体都僵直了起来，红晕一下子在她的脸上蔓延开来，一直到了耳根。

“不过，也没有其他办法了吧。”

斯科特破天荒地复合到，罗莎不可置信地看向他。“我说了，我没法在心知肚明的情况下放任你和他单独在一起，”他凑了过去，在罗莎耳边说道。“这当然也包括床上。”

他感到对方的手心迅速地开始发烫起来。

“我的妹妹，虽然我⋯⋯”他神色复杂地盯了一眼旁边的弗朗西斯。“我们，不会逼你做出选择，但不能白白地让你什么也不做就占了便宜吧。”

“你是不是也总该做点什么呢？我的妻子？”

 

 

 

二

 

当她都已经坐在床沿，她的丈夫从背后揽住她的肩膀，她的情人将一只膝盖搁在床单上，弯下腰来，脸和她挨得极近的时候，明明还什么都没有发生，罗莎就觉得心脏在胸腔里极不安分地快速跳动着，不知所措地盯着床单。

“罗莎，”弗朗西斯轻声叫着她的名字，伸手抬起她的下巴，看向那双含着不确定的眼睛。“我们不会做你不喜欢的事，你可以拒绝⋯⋯”他在罗莎的额头上落下轻柔的一吻。

罗莎红着脸摇了摇头。“⋯⋯我没事的。”

她看到弗朗西斯露出了那一如既往的、带点调戏意味的温柔的笑，正打算回嘴，后颈突然传来的湿热触感就让她猝不及防地叫出了声。

斯科特吻上她那在盘起的金发与白色衣领间露出的后颈，在上面留下泛着光泽的水渍。

罗莎下意识地想要回头，然而弗朗西斯却趁机吻上她的双唇，舌头趁虚而入，伸进她那因吃惊而来不及闭上的嘴里。

背后那人的手顺着她的肩线一直抚到脖颈，带着薄茧的指腹抚了两下细嫩的皮肤，接下来所做的动作却与刚刚的温柔完全相反。他直接扯开了衬衫的衣领，伴着纽扣落地的清脆响声，拉下白色的布料，低下头去舔舐着她半露的肩胛骨。

“嗯⋯⋯！”

那些呻吟全部都被堵在和弗朗西斯的吻里，罗莎艰难地发出细小的单音节，眼角不禁憋出了眼泪。弗朗西斯的手顺着腿部的线条向上滑去，熟练地撩起她的裙子，从她的大腿根褪去她的腿袜，让屈起的双腿慢慢显露出原有的肤色。

“耳朵好红呢，明明才刚刚开始，”斯科特此时已经把头搁在她的肩上，漫不经心地扯下罗莎的发带，让淡金色的发丝自然地垂落在她半露的肩膀和胸口上。“该说羞耻心是最好的催情剂么？”

“闭嘴⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”罗莎喘着气想要开口反驳，面前金发的人已经顺着她的下巴和脖颈吻到胸口，恋恋不舍地在上面留下暧昧的红痕。“……死青蛙，你给我起来。”她抓住对方蹭在她胸口的金发往后拉，后者发出吃痛的声音，一抬起头来气息便全乱了——罗莎一脚踩上他两腿之间的突起，泄愤般地按揉着。“肉麻得要死，你当我是摆在你面前的一块肉啊。”

“当然没有，我的……小罗莎。”他忍住呻吟，低头把吻落在她的膝盖上，手沿着小腿紧绷的线条，在突出的脚踝和膝盖窝间来回抚摸。

“不是吧，”带着戏谑的笑意，斯科特的声音在背后响起。“我知道你们两个经常拌嘴，但在床上也还是这……”

“我说了，给，我，闭，嘴。”罗莎回过头来，瞪着斯科特，在紊乱的吐息中咬牙切齿地说出这句话，似乎真有那么几分要把他生吞活剥的架势。

“……那就来让我闭嘴啊。”他勾起一边嘴角，玩世不恭地笑着，凑到罗莎的面前。熟悉的气息吹拂在罗莎的脸上，几乎没什么犹豫，她吻上斯科特的唇，较劲儿般和他撕咬起来。

然而她很快就败下阵来，毕竟，这可是二对一呢。

弗朗西斯的亲吻从膝盖向两腿之间滑去，罗莎感受到他柔软湿润的唇舌、扎人的胡渣和贴在她腿上的金发，这感觉一直到了她皮肤细嫩敏感的腿根处，让她的双腿不住地颤抖起来。斯科特的吻少了平时的温和克制，放肆的吮吸和啃咬让她失去了和他较劲儿的力气，她反手揪住斯科特的衬衫，任由这个吻进行下去，深陷在欲望的泥潭里。对方的手已经解开了她衬衫上的最后几颗扣子，白色的布料就此只是挂在她的手臂上，根本遮不住什么。“你在生什么闷气⋯⋯是在气我还是在气你自己？”接吻间隙，他将拇指搭在罗莎被蹂躏得水润红肿的唇上，似是带点怜惜地抚摸着。罗莎眨了几下眼睛，被热度灼烧的脑袋想要反应斯科特说过的话，然而在开口之前嘴又一次被堵上。与吻不符的却是斯科特温柔的爱抚，一手扶住她无意识扭动的腰，一手抚摸着她的肩膀和手臂，不时用手指梳理着她的金发，比起先前的索取和挑逗，更像是安抚，令人安下心来。

作为兄妹是如此交恶，作为伴侣又是如此了解对方。

弗朗西斯伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，正打算用唇舌挑逗罗莎的私密处，斯科特却抢先一步，手指伸进罗莎的两腿之间，引起怀里人的一声惊叫。弗朗西斯带点无奈地轻笑，抬起罗莎修长的腿，舔舐着她大腿后侧的白皙肌肤。

“你们，嗯⋯⋯”

理智快要被这灼热的温度完全摧毁掉了，罗莎的脸上染上浓重的红晕，与斯科特相贴的肌肤厮摩着，身后人的呼吸也加重起来，低头咬着她的耳朵，对方的气息也同样炙热。

斯科特的手指从她的身体里退了出来，弗朗西斯也抬起头来，两个人都靠近，看向她的眼睛。

“罗莎，”弗朗西斯先开了口。“你选哪一个？”

“什么……”

“你想要哪一个先和你做？”斯科特的声音从耳边传来。“你想要哪一个先进去？我们会按你喜欢的来⋯⋯”

直白的解释让罗莎羞红了脸，两腿之间的湿润表明着她急切的渴望，本在床上一向还算游刃有余的人因为这渴望呻吟着。她难为情地低下头，片刻之后转过头去，把头埋在斯科特的颈窝磨蹭。

弗朗西斯发出无奈的叹息，斯科特轻笑，伸手将她的碎发别到耳后。“我的好妹妹⋯⋯”

 

 

三

 

当罗莎直起身来，两只膝盖在床单上支撑着身体的时候，泛软的腰已经全然没了力气。她抱住弗朗西斯的臂膀，喘着气把脸靠在对方的胸膛上。

身后的斯科特用手按了按她湿润的私密处，确认之后慢慢将挺立的性器送进她的身体里，听到对方模糊的呜咽声。

他和罗莎平时很少做后背位，因为罗莎讨厌被动和失去掌控感，而如今，她将整个后背暴露给了斯科特，腰身因为倚靠而拉伸出曼妙的曲线。他用手背滑过对方已经被汗水覆盖的、起伏着的肩胛骨，一直向下到了敏感的腰窝处，感受到对方抑制不住的颤抖。

因为这个体位所带来的不安感，罗莎抬起头来，映入眼帘的是弗朗西斯的蓝色双眸，带着一如既往地温柔笑意。

“罗莎⋯⋯”他轻声叫着她的名字，抚摸着她裸露的臂膀，凑过去想要给她一个缠绵的吻。

“⋯⋯斯科特！”一点预兆和提醒都没有，身后的人突然顶了她一下，罗莎吓得叫了一声，差点儿直接撞在弗朗西斯身上。她气愤地转过头，红着眼眶瞪着对方。

“又这样吼我，”斯科特用平淡的语气说到，继续着动作。“大小姐今天对我的意见很多嘛。”

“去你的！你⋯⋯啊⋯⋯你才是，今天那么恶劣⋯⋯话还⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯那么多⋯⋯根本就不像你⋯⋯弗朗西斯！你给我⋯⋯”

她转头的时候，弗朗西斯冲着她的唇的吻落在了她的脸颊上，于是对方就这么将错就错地继续了下去。过分热情的亲吻把她的脸颊都搞湿了，弗朗西斯下巴上的胡渣磨蹭着她的脸颊，这些对正在气头上跟她的丈夫辩论的罗莎来说一点安慰的作用都没有，反而让她烦躁到想要一把抓着他的脸，把他从这张因为三个人而显得拥挤的床上直接推下去——如果浑身发软颤抖的她还有做这种事的力气的话。

“你看，你总是这样。”她想要回头，但又失败了。斯科特靠了过来，伸手抬起她的下巴，那双比她的眼眸还更深邃幽暗的绿色望进她的双瞳。“好像我乖乖待在你身边这件事是理所当然似的，马上又把视线转移到其他人身上。”

弗朗西斯的吻向下滑去，描绘着她的肩线和锁骨。

“默认着我会接受这一切⋯⋯从没有考虑过我会有不满和怨言。”

她的脑袋一片混乱，甚至没法判断斯科特的话几分是认真几分是调侃，想要反驳但一开口便是紊乱的喘息，连吐出完整的句子都做不到。

斯科特笑了，“你这双刻薄的、吐出冰冷无情的话语的唇啊。”他说着，凑过去不厌其烦地与她亲吻，吞下那些她根本来不及吐出的辩解和呻吟。

 

 

四

好热。真的好热，感觉脑袋都要被烧坏掉了。

浅金色的发丝因为汗水黏在了脸上，身后的人轻柔地捻起，帮她把它们挽到耳后。

生理性泪水模糊了她的双眼，她扬起脖颈，咬着唇不说话，即便如此，喘息和呻吟还是不住地漏出。

就算在这场性事中被搞得晕头转向，被羞耻心和快感淹没，她发现自己还是可以清楚地分辨搭在她腰上的、在她的胸口作乱的分别是哪只手，吻着她的下颌的、咬着她的耳廓的分别是谁的唇。

她太了解他们了，个性也好、行事方式也好、身体也好。

这让她觉得更羞耻了。她宁愿自己像意识断片似的搞不清东南西北，而不是像现在这样——

她颤抖了一下。斯科特的手指甲轻轻刮擦过她锁骨下方那条浅粉色的细长伤疤，那里已经因为弗朗西斯的舔吮泛出淡淡的红色。“1314年，班本诺克战役。”斯科特轻声说着，另一只手揉了一把他正扶着的罗莎的腰。“我一直很好奇，”他用手指慢条斯理地描摹纤细腰肢上的那条伤疤。“这条是什么时候留下的？”

“是1429年的奥尔良之围⋯⋯那个时候的小罗莎好凶呢，哥哥好不容易才逃走的。”用轻浮调侃的语气说完这句话，弗朗西斯张口含住罗莎一边的乳头。

“嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯！”

斯科特哼了一声，扶住她的腰重新开始摆动起来，这个糟糕又诡异的、把她夹在中间的三人体位让她觉得腰酸，她两只手紧紧抱着弗朗西斯埋在她胸口的头，这是她手上唯一可以找到的支撑了，结果这样再加上身体的摆动，简直就是把自己敏感的那一点送上门去。弗朗西斯痴痴地笑了两声，继续舔弄着一边，伸手抚上另一边小巧柔软的乳房，另一只手贪恋地品尝她的肌肤，抹过她湿汗无力的、随着背后人的动作摆动的腰背，几英寸上方，斯科特俯下身来亲吻她的肩胛骨，坏心眼地啃咬突出的边沿。

罗莎的双手紧紧攥住弗朗西斯的衬衫，把他后背的布料全揉乱了。他移开了作乱的嘴和手，向上看去，和满面通红的罗莎对视着。

“干⋯⋯干什么⋯⋯”她不满而艰难地开口，即使眼泪模糊了视线，也依然察觉到对方眼里的玩味。

“今天的小罗莎真可爱⋯⋯”弗朗西斯凑到她耳边轻声说到，用十分浮夸的语气装出一副可怜巴巴的模样。“明明和我做的时候那么高傲冷淡的样子⋯⋯和他一起的时候却像从狮子变成猫一样⋯⋯让哥哥我好伤心呢⋯⋯”

“你⋯⋯你⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯！啊⋯⋯！！”

不断收缩的甬道越发有了反应，罗莎能感觉到身体深处的热流源源不断地涌出，如涨潮时一波波海浪扑打到沙滩一样。小腿磨蹭着、弄皱了身下的床单，身体的一阵阵痉挛让本就勉强支撑着这个体位的她险些倒下。弗朗西斯伸手扶住她，抬头吻上她柔软的嘴唇。

“嗯……呜嗯……啊……！”

临近边缘的人用发热的手臂环住对方的肩，弗朗西斯不急不缓地与她唇舌纠缠着，根本与她不在同一个步调上，那些呻吟和叫喊断断续续地漏出，逼得她要把指甲嵌弗朗西斯的肉里，胸口剧烈起伏着。弗朗西斯轻笑一声，放开那双吐息炽热紊乱的唇，嘴唇分开时厮磨着发出的暧昧水声，马上就被罗莎之前未能好好吐出的呻吟淹没，他眯起眼睛听着她在快感决堤时最后一声绵长嘶哑的叫喊，顺着对方湿润的嘴角吻到下颌，描摹着紧绷的线条一直到耳根。

 

 

五

“哈啊……哈啊……”

高潮过后的大腿还在不断颤抖，罗莎喘息着，眨眨眼睛，想要恢复清醒。

她回过头去，看着斯科特缓缓退出她的身体。

“这么觉得委屈吗……早知道我就用在你面前的体位了。”

她没有意识到，自己正在用怎样的眼神看着对方。

刚想说“我没有”，罗莎的腰就被另一个人扶住了。“没事的，这边现在就按你喜欢的来……罗莎。”

弗朗西斯已经不知什么时候解下了裤拉链，慢慢把罗莎抱到自己跟前。罗莎低下头去，看到对方的性器已经高高翘起，倒吸了一口气。

“我的玫瑰……能为我再绽放一次吗……”

“啊……啊……！”

腰已经没有一点力气了，因此比平时更快沉下去，让甬道吞噬了身下的根茎。

“嗯……好热呢。”他舒服得喘出一声，抬头笑着对对方说。罗莎用手抵着他的胸膛，金色的睫毛随着眼皮颤动着，已经一句话都说不出来。

平时算上不应期，不可能这么快就开始进行第二次，此时她连上一次高潮的余韵都还没结束，叠加的情潮扑打上她的腰，随着脊髓向上，让她觉得眩晕，让她拼命喘息着，适应这新一层的海浪。

“已经……可以开……呜啊……!!啊……弗朗西……啊……嗯啊……!!”

她才刚刚深吸一口气，停止了颤抖，对方就托住她的腰上下律动起来，说出一半的话语硬生生变成尖叫，她根本连最轻微的撩拨与挑逗都忍受不住，更何况这样的大开大合。

不对……不对啊？弗朗西斯什么时候有那么大的力气可以托着她的身体这样……

“嗯……!”

身后细小微妙的触感准确地点在她的侧腰上，那种指甲轻刮过敏感处的瘙痒触感逼得她发疯，斯科特……！她紧紧抱住弗朗西斯的肩，耳边似是传来身后人的轻笑。

“你……嗯……”

一滴汗水从弗朗西斯的额头一直流到下巴，滴到她的胸口，沿着起伏的纹路向下滑去。他身上的香水味因为拉进的距离和灼热的温度放大数倍，原本是淡雅的百合花味道一下子变得浓郁起来，混着紫罗兰，缭绕着她，连同把她脖颈的皮肤摩擦得发红的胡茬和发丝一起，连同在她耳边低声诉说的情话一起，要把她拉进他的世界。

“你们……”

细微的感觉不断从背后传来，像是微妙却绝不会断掉的联结——斯科特太了解她了，知道在何种时候，于何处施以何种力道，会将她推上汹涌情潮的边缘，不上不下。

“嗯……我……要……啊……!要……要到了……啊……啊啊……”

 

 

 

六

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

她猛得直起身来，睁大眼睛喘息着。

梦……?

梦……?!

她做了……这种梦？？！！

“怎……怎么了？！你怎么突然……?”

睡在一旁的斯科特也被她的叫喊吓得突然惊醒，睁大眼睛坐了起来。

她能清晰地感觉到两腿之间的热度以及……湿润的感觉。

“……没事。”她偏过头去，抬起手去挡自己的脸。

“鬼信你没事……没事你突然大叫把我吓个半……”

“我说了我没事了！！”她打开对方伸过来的手，声音还有点颤抖。

“你……！你……说真的你没事吧……你的脸红到像要烧熟一样。”

 

 

随后因为叫声过来的威尔关切地把手搁到罗莎的额头上问她真的没有感觉不舒服吗，而对方只是红着脸一个劲儿的摇头，让她在场的两个哥哥摸不着头脑……这都是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 梦里的斯科特稍微有点坏心眼儿，大概是因为作为一个躺倒在床上就什么都不想干了等着别人伺候的人，罗莎暗搓搓地希望斯科特在床上能强势点儿。  
> 这个前后顺序大概暗示了弗朗西斯的尺寸比斯科特的大（抱头逃）


End file.
